


Future

by ffwriter2018



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Future proposal, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Toni wants to propose to Cheryl so she talks to the next closest thing Cheryl has to family.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Future

Toni knew she didn’t need to ask anyone for their blessings for cheryls hand in marriage. After everything that she went through before Toni she was alone. Once it was in a court order that the twins live with Cheryl and Toni Betty became a bigger and better part of Cheryl’s life. The twins are now two years old and Cherly and Betty are more like sisters now than cousins. Betty has been a consistent part of all their lives now. So Toni decides to text Betty who is essentially her only living relative after nana rose passed away a few months back. Toni wanted to see if they could meet up just them two at Pops and to not let Jug know. It wasn’t like if Betty said no she wouldn’t ask Cheryl to marry her, she was going to no matter what. Betty had known her the longest and was the only other person that had lost their sibling and parents.

Toni was still working with Ronnie at the club so saying she was going to work early wasn’t technically a lie. She knew Cheryl had the twins tonight so Cheryl wouldn’t be stopping by anytime soon. Before Toni was going to talk to Betty she didn’t feel nervous or worried but once she got to Pop’s and waited for her she suddenly became extremely nervous. Once Betty had come in she walked over to the booth Toni was in giving the pink haired girl a hug, before sitting across from her with a confused look on her face. “Hey are the twins and Cheryl okay? We normally meet all together for breakfast on the weekend what’s up.” The blonde questioned noticing the other woman looking like she was going to get sick. 

“Yea I’m sorry the twins and Cheryl are great. They are really good I didn’t mean to scare you sorry.” Toni kinda chuckled not realizing how Betty would react to the text. “Oh okay that’s good then what’s up. Why do you look nervous.” Betty smiled she truly had no idea what was up. “Yea I don’t know why now all of the sudden I’m nervous but um I wanted to talk to you about Cheryl.” Toni stated as the blonde nodded still not piecing it together. “I love her more than anything in this world. We have been together for a few years now live together practically raise kids together. But I wanna make her my wife. I want to purpose to her.” Toni looked at Betty and smiled waiting for the others response. “You are the closest thing she has to family apart from me so I wanted to ask you how-“ but before Toni could finish Betty had gotten up from her side and pushed Toni over hugging her. 

Betty hugged Toni for what felt like minutes before she got up and sat on her side of the booth. Each girl respectively wiped their own tears. It took Betty a second to speak. “Toni!” Was all she could spit out at the time with a huge smile on her face before she continued. “Cheryl has been through so much loss and turmoil in her life. I will admit before Jason we were not friends and even after we found out we were cousins we never could agree or get along at all. It wasn’t until I had lost my sister that I understood why she was like that. Yes I didn’t lose Polly the way Cheryl lost Jason but I got it. With both our dads dead and mothers not in the picture she was my family. She was my niece and nephew’s only other family. I hate that it took all that shit for us to understand each other. Through everything this last almost like 4 years you have been the most consistent and positive thing she’s ever had. She seems like a completely different soul,but it isn’t only that. You gave her something she never had.” Betty lays her hands on the table folding them together. 

“You gave her the love and courage to be herself; completely and utterly the woman she was meant to be. You loving her showing her understanding and compassion was something she deserved. Hell you to have been through so much; enough for an entire life time two times. Each individually and together as a couple you know. Knowing the woman she is now raising her brothers two children going to college being in a relationship it’s incredible to see her growth. Knowing her, knowing where she came from and the horror she endured as a child you wouldn’t think that looking at her now. She is the most loving and understanding person. Some of that is because of you Toni.”Betty unfolded her hands and laid them flat on the table taking a deep breath. 

“I appreciate everything you said. I truly do and I believe that she did the same thing for me to you know. Before I met her I was hardly ever in school. I didn’t plan on finishing high school yet alone be in college you know. She eventually saw me for me you know.” Toni chuckles going back to how cold and harsh Cheryl was at the beginning of their friendship. “As much as I helped her she helped me. I can’t picture my life any other way other than with her.” Betty nods cutting in “You talking to me about this shows an incredible amount of respect from you. Especially since you’ve been more of family to her than I was. I couldn’t imagine any couple more deserving then you both to finally get your happily ever afters. And plus you aren’t going anywhere the twins love their auntie tee-tee.” Betty and Toni both chuckle at the mention of the twins. “I love both of them too. Thank you Betty thank you.” Toni smiles as she takes a deep breath. They sit for a minute before Betty jumps up and yells. “Omg Toni I have the cutes way to propose!!” Toni smiles and nods.


End file.
